


Non-Utilitarian

by matrixrefugee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Ryuk finds something to make the computers more interesting...





	Non-Utilitarian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Author's choice, author's choice, discovering Robot Unicorn Attack" Set during the time period when Light and L are handcuffed together...

_Aaaallllways_  
I wanna beee with you  
And make belieeeeeve with you  
And live in harmony harmony oooh loooooove

Light and L heard the music as they came down the hallway leading to L's war-room/lair full of computers. L looked at Light, a flicker of curiosity showing in his blank eyes. "Has Misa been using the console to download music again?" he asked.

"Misa puts it on her iPod when she remembers how to load it," Light replied.

They entered the room to find Ryuk perched in L's usual swivel chair, clacking away on a small group of keys. On the largest screens in the wall of monitors, a silvery-pink metallic cartoon unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail raced across a shiny lavender landscape, jumping over deep gulfs between rocks or crashing through pink stars.

"Ryuk, what... is *this*?" Light demanded.

"Robot Unicorn Attack," Ryuk replied, his lidless eyes glued to the screen as his spidery fingers clacked away. "I found it last night: I'm breaking my own high score."

"That's good for you, but we need to use this console," Light replied, patiently.

"Awww, just give me five more minutes," Ryuk wheedled, almost exactly like a ten year old kid.

"Ryuk, we need to use these devices," L put in. "If you're enjoying this game as much as you appear to be, I can see that you're supplied with a laptop of your own, so that you can play it all you like."

Ryuk turned away from the screen. "Really?" At that moment, the unicorn on the screen fell into a crevasse with a crash and a fountain of components. Ryuk whipped back to the screen. "Awww, and that was my last wish," he said, dismayed. He looked back at L. "You mean it about that laptop?" he asked.

"If it keeps you from appropriating our console, yes, I mean it," L replied.

"Yer a nice guy, L," Ryuk said, rising from the chair and phasing through the wall.

"You're not really going to use your funds to buy a laptop for Ryuk?" Light asked, incredulous.

"It would be a detriment to our investigations, if that shinigami keeps misusing our technology," L said, coiling himself into his chair. "It's a small price to pay in the long run."


End file.
